It'll Be About Us
by Hajiscello
Summary: Yaoi warning. The characters are OOC. A story my friend wrote about Sasuke and Naruto finding love in high school. If Ariel were here she'd say "SASUXNARU RULES!"
1. Chapter 1

**SasuNaru, written by a friend of mine named Ariel, who is in love with SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: If Ariel owned Naruto, Naruto would be pregnant with Sasuke's kid. *shrugs***

**I've had to rewrite this chapter cause when I read it the first time I didn't realize Itachi was in it.  
**

* * *

It'll Be About Us

Chapter 1

"Naruto, get up,time for school."

"No Iruka-sensei, let me sleep."

"Naruto, get up or no ramen for the weekend."

"Fine" A black (1) haired boy got out of bed, went to take a shower and came back out in black boxers. He put on black pants with red chains, black Vans, a dark gray shirt with the word Hate in blood red, a jacket with Slipknot on it, make-up, his mom's weeding ring, his dad's diamond necklace and piercings on his naval, nose, eyebrow and two on each ear. He grabbed his bag and left for school, ' Another stupid day in sophomore year.' he thought.

Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was.

"Nii-san, Nii-san, time to get up!"

"Alright Chidori (2) stop jumping on my bed."

"Sorry," The little girl said and practically jumped out of the got up and put on red boxers with the Uchiha clan symbol on them, faded black skinny jeans, low-cut converse, a black shirt with fishnet's for the sleeves, a spiked bracelet on his right wrist, a black jacket with H.I.M. (His Infernal Majesty) on it, make-up,three piercings on each ear, lip, tongue and eyebrow. He got his back and went downstairs.

"Hey Sasuke" Itachi said.

"Hey Itachi nii-san,where's mom?"

"Still sleeping, seems like she caught something."

"Did you call the doctor?"

"Yeah,he'll be here in a little bit."

"Okay, I'm going to school."

"Ne, Sasuke-nii-san, it's not fair." Chidori complained.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't see you all week and I'll have to deal with Itachi the perv. He gave her a small smile while Itachi ignored the comment.

"I know, but this Saturday I'll spend time with you."

"Okay, hug," she said stretching out her arms. He gave her a small hug and left for school.

* * *

**Okay chapter one it's pretty short and there is a lot of dialogue, but this is only the opening. Ariel is vigorously writing the next chapter.**

**(1) He dyed his hair, less hyper and a straight A student**

**(2) Chidori is Sasuke's and Itachi's adopted sister**

**Also,Sasuke is 16,Naruto is 15 1/2, Itachi is 21 and Chidori is 6**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 finally. I haven't had much time lately.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the hallway when he bumped into someone.

"Oh,sorry if I got in your way." Sasuke said.

"It's alright." Naruto replied. They looked at each other then turned away with a slight blush on their face. 'Man he's hot' they both thought. "I've never seen you arround here,are you new, oh, and my name's Naruto."

"Sasuke, and yeah,I'm new. Are you in 10th grade?" "Yeah" "Can you show me my classes?" "Sure, let me see your shedule." Sasuke gave it to him and Naruto looked at it.

Uchiha Sasuke 10th grade M Dorm Room #8-12 (1)

1st period History-Hatake Kakashi- 4-12 (2) 8:00 to 8:53

2nd period English(Language) Yuhi Kurenai- 3-5 8:57 to 9:49

3rd period P.E.- Might Gai- Gymnasium- 9:53 to 10:41

4th period Lunch - Cafeteria- 10:41 to 11:33

5th period Latin - Mitarashi Anko- 7-1 11:37 to 12:25

6th period English - Gekko Hayate- 8-3 12:29 to 1:17

7th period Health -Sarutobi Asuma (A:N Ironic) 6-5 1:21 to 2:09

8th period Science - Orochimaru- 9-2 2:13 to 3:06

9th period Math - Shiranui Genma- 2-4 3:10 to 4:03

Dorm Advisor- Namiashi Raido

"You're in luck Sasuke, we have the exact same shedule and your my roommate."

"Good to know."

"Let me tell you about our sensei'-sensei is always 30 minutes late who reads perverted novels written by the vice-principal of the school but he's pretty cool, Kurenai's-sensei is nice but you don't want to mess with her, Gai-sensei, one word, weird, Anko-sensei, you do not want to get her pissed off because when she is, scarier than 6 pregnant women combined and according to the rumors, her and the 9th grade math teacher Ibiki-sensei are dating, Hayate-sensei is cool and apparently, him and Genma-sensei are datng, Asuma-sensei, well it's ironic 'cause he teaches Health class yet he smoke and rumors say him and Kurenai-sensei are dating but they always say they're not. Orochimaru-sensei, be careful around him, that's all I'm saying, Genma-sensei, everybody likes him and our dorm advisor is cool to."

"Hey Naruto, we're already at Kakashi-sensei's room. (A:N While Naruto was explaing,they were walking to they're first period)

* * *

**Okay It is completed. Please review Ariel would like that.**

**(1)The first number is what floor and the second is what room. The students have to pay rent to keep the dorm rooms they live in. The school board said it was so the students can learn these thing when it comes to adulthood. Students also get a key to the dorm to prevent any robberies.**

**(2) Same as number 1**


End file.
